<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mom and Dad by sososophiexoxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077750">Mom and Dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sososophiexoxo/pseuds/sososophiexoxo'>sososophiexoxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sophie's Stilinski Family Roulette [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Parent Teacher Conference, Rebuilding the Hale House, Stiles Stilinski Is an Addams Family Member, Stiles being older than the rest of them, The Hale Pack - Freeform, ahhhhh, and Derek dad, and i will probably forget a few tags, i dont really know what this is, not really sure if Scott's one too, the pack actually calls stiles mom sometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sososophiexoxo/pseuds/sososophiexoxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes to take care of People, so he uses Derek's pack to do just that. </p><p>just a few paragraphs about People finding out that Stiles is Mom<sup>Tm</sup></p><p>Teen is for swear words. Well one. I think. but...well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall &amp; Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski &amp; The Pack, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sophie's Stilinski Family Roulette [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sterek Goodness, Teen wolf madness, Where The Fandom Meets The Fandom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mom and Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles did not know when it started. Well, that was a lie. He knew exactly when this particular habit had started. Right around the time his mother had screamed bloody murder every time Stiles had stepped into her Hospital room. </p><p>Still, even though Stiles knew what he was doing, it did take a long time, till someone actually caught on to what he was doing. </p><p>*****</p><p>The first one was Derek. But to be fair, Stiles did use his pack to satisfy his obsession with caring for people. But Stiles didn’t think that the Alpha counted. And its not like the man cared, quiet the opposite. </p><p>Derek had long told Stiles the truth. That Stiles was it to the werewolf. That Stiles was his mate, and no other person would ever come even close to Stiles position in Derek’s life. </p><p>Stiles had just blinked at him and shrugged. “Okay.” And that was that. </p><p>So yes, Derek knew exactly what Stiles was doing, but he would never in a million years tell him to stop. </p><p>*****</p><p>The next one, were probably the Teachers. While they had always known that Stiles was weird, he had apparently crossed weird when he showed up to Issacs Parent-Teacher conference, together with Derek. </p><p>Stiles had long stopped coming to his own, after his father had stopped forcing him to go. Which was good, because Stiles did not care about what his father thought. Not anymore at least. That had stopped around the same time, that the Sheriff had stopped speaking to him at least once a day. </p><p>But now Stiles was sitting there, Isaac in between him and Derek, and waited for the teacher to start talking. But she was just staring. Rude.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mrs. Finch, but we actually have other meetings that we have to go to, and Isaac wanted me to teach him Pierogi tonight.” Derek smirked from his place next to Isaac, while the boy nodded nervously. </p><p>“Are you sure that you want him here, Mr. Lahey?” she asked eventually, and wasn’t that just a waste of time? Isaac nodded, and grabbed Stiles hand tighter that he had already in his own. This was hard for him, his Father had always been mad at him after Parent-Teacher Conference, and he just knew that this would be a trigger. So why wouldn’t he want Stiles here? </p><p>Mrs. Finch seemed alright with his answer, because she sighed and looked down at her notes. “Well, Isaac had been improving in my classes, but I still would recommend a tutor. His behavior is good, but he’s still very quiet. Overall, nothing that could jeopardize his further school career.” Stiles smiled brightly at Isaac, who smiled back a little, grinning brighter when he saw that Derek was smiling too. </p><p>“Anything else?” when the teacher shook her head, the three stood up and left the room. The second they were out, Derek pulled Isaac under his arm, while he grabbed for Stiles with the other.<br/>
</p><p>“We are very, very proud of you, pup. I know how hard science is for you.” Isaac grinned up at Derek, when Stiles made a surprised noise. </p><p>“I have to go. Erica’s Conference is about to start and I promised she wouldn’t have to go alone.” He looked up from his phone to Isaac and smiled at him. “I promise I will be home in time to make dinner. And after that we can talk about a tutor, alright?” Isaac nodded, even though he wished that Stiles would come home with them now. Stiles seemed to sense his uneasiness, and pulled him down to kiss him on the forehead, which probably looked ridicules, since Isaac was at least 4 inched taler than Stiles. Still, Isaac closed his eyes and let himself enjoy to be cared about. “Don’t worry pup, I will be there in no time.” </p><p>After that he left in direction of the councilor’s office, since Erica had her appointment with her. Derek and Isaac looked after him for a second, before Derek pulled Isaac out of the building.<br/>
</p><p>“Let’s go home.” </p><p>*****</p><p>The thing was, everybody in the pack was very close in age, and so, Stiles being … well, Stiles, didn’t really catch on to anyone. Especially since his habits were that much more prominent with Scott. </p><p>The Boys were used to depending on each other, and Stiles was used to care for Scott. From making sure that the boy had eaten, to help him with Homework, Stiles had done all that since they were kids, and just because now they had more friends, didn’t mean that he stopped. </p><p>So even the pack knew what Stiles was like, they saw it every day with Scott, but they couldn’t see when the boy did the same to them. Something that brought Derek unending amusement.<br/>
</p><p>Till Stiles demanded that Derek had to move, since a loft in the more industrial area was no good Home for a Teenager. Which was probably fair. </p><p>He forced Derek to sit down on one of the rear evenings that the pair had for themselves, and put plans and blueprints on the table in front of him. </p><p>“What is this?” he frowned. The planes included lists of things that needed to be bought and companies that employed were-creatures. </p><p>“This are blueprints for a House, Derek.” when Derek just raised an eyebrow at him, Stiles sighed, “I was thinking that we could rebuild the House. You still own the land.” He looked nervously at his mate and started biting on his bottom lip. Derek just blinked at him, and then looked back down on the plans. Stiles had really thought about this. </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>“Really?” Derek nodded.</p><p>“Really. I like the idea.” He smiled at Stiles and grabbed one of the boy’s hands. “Let’s build a home.” </p><p>And they did. </p><p>*****</p><p>Stiles spend the next few weeks meeting with Architects and officials from the city, construction workers and Chris Argent to work out a Security system. </p><p>In the end, they build the Main House, and a few smaller ones right next to it. Every Pack member got a room in the Main House, and the Side Houses would come in use in a few years, when they had their own families.</p><p>Stiles moved in with Derek the second that the House was finished. He didn’t tell his father, not that he had seen much of the man in the last few weeks (Months, Years.) and he told himself that he just didn’t have the time to tell the Sheriff that he moved in with Derek, only weeks after his 18. Birthday. But he knew the truth. Telling John Stilinski would mean that the man would get an opportunity to take everything away again, and that was a risk that Stiles wasn’t willing to take. </p><p>Everyone moved into their own rooms, even when they still lived at home. Erica and Boyd used it as opportunity to get emancipated, moving in permanently. Stiles had been so exited when he had found out, that he had blown up a vase with his spark. Luckily, only Derek had been there.</p><p>Like Erica and Boyd, Allison and Scott got a shared room, and couldn’t be happier with that, even when Chris had been anything but. Isaac, Lydia and Jackson were the only ones that had their own rooms. </p><p>Soon after that Pack nights became Pack Days and then Weekends. No one had a single doubt over who was in charge of the House, and what Stiles said was to be obeyed.<br/>
</p><p>Derek just watched, feeling lighter than he had in years. He saw Stiles smiling more and more, his magic becoming stronger and stronger, the more time everyone spend under his care. Deaton’s training helped, and soon Stiles status was updated from <i>Spark</i> to <i>Emissary</i>. </p><p>It was really incredible that still no one seemed to catch onto what was really going on behind closed doors. But the Sheriff was still none the wiser, even months after Stiles had moved out, and even Melissa didn’t seem to know what was really going on. </p><p>Chris knew. He had given Derek knowing looks, the second he had stepped inside the House after it was finished. Stiles had ordered the other Teenagers around, greeting Chris only shortly before screaming after Scott, who looked like he had just done something especially dumb. </p><p>The Hunter had taken one look at the seating order, before again giving Derek a look. Derek himself said nothing, just raised an eyebrow, as if daring Chris to challenge their House rules.</p><p>He never did. </p><p>*****</p><p>The next one was Mellissa, and really how oblivious could the rest of the pack be? Erica had started calling Stiles Mom months ago, and had stopped using it with sarcasm almost as long.</p><p>But Scotts mother seemed ready to accepts whatever her kids had built, because what else was Stiles if not Melissa’s son? She didn’t seem bothered by Stiles commanding everyone, not by Erica’s frustrated call of “<i>Mom!</i>” not even when Stiles told her what the plans for the future were, because of course he had made those. </p><p>The first time she actually seemed confused was when Stiles grin froze when she mentioned his father. </p><p>“What do you mean your father doesn’t know about this?” Stiles had just looked at her with the most openly calculating look, Derek had ever seen on his face and shrugged. </p><p>“It means that he knows exactly as much about me and my life, as in the last five years.” Melissa had blinked at him, seemingly trying to understand what Stiles was trying to tell her. </p><p>“Stiles, don’t you think he would want to know about this? You have a life, you have a family, hell you have kids!” she threw her hands frustrated in the air, but Stiles had just kept staring at her. </p><p>“He would like to know about this.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Melissa. He stopped caring a long time ago and I’m past the point of waiting for a father that disappeared when my own mother tried to kill me.” After that he had left Melissa with Derek, choosing to search for Isaac, who had called for him. Both had stared after him Melissa with such a sad expression that Derek thought she would start crying any minute. </p><p>“How long?” she had asked. And Derek was confused. How long what? How long Stiles hadn’t talked to his father? Or, how long ago Stiles stopped trying? Or, how long ago did Stiles start acting as the parent that most of the pack never had? Or, how long did she not see that Stiles was an adult, trapped inside a child body? In the end she asked neither of those questions. 
</p><p>“How long ago did he really move out?” she looked at Derek with a defeated look in her eyes. “I know Stiles. He moved his stuff after his Birthday, he isn’t stupid. But how long was he living with you before that?”<br/>
</p><p>Derek needed a moment to do the math, before he answered, “Over a year ago.” He didn’t know what reaction he expected, but it defiantly hadn’t been a string of curses. </p><p>But they did sum up Stiles life until now pretty good. </p><p>*****</p><p>When they got Liam, Stiles had been angry for all of 10 Minutes. Okay, that wasn’t true. He had just stopped being angry in favor of being disappointed. What in Scotts eyes was so much <i>worse</i>. </p><p>“But I had no choice!” he whined, again. Stiles just glared at him disapprovingly till Scott let his head hang and turned around, leaving for his and Allison’s room. When he was gone, Stiles looked at Liam, giving him a once over, looking for injuries. When he found none, he sighed. </p><p>“You want something to eat?” Liam nodded, still afraid of what would happen to him now. “Everything is gonna be alright. We will teach you everything you need to know.” He smiled gently at the younger boy and lead him then to the kitchen. “first, I will make you something to eat, then you will meet the family. Your first training will be tomorrow, and next week you can go back to school.” </p><p>Liam just kept staring at Stiles. Overwhelmed with all the information that the boy had just told him, and so fucking confused. </p><p>Why was there a House in the middle of the woods? Why was it a mansion? Why was Stiles here? And overall, just what the fuck. </p><p>“You can ask me, you know?” Liam blinked. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>Stiles chuckled, “All those questions that you have right now, you can ask them.” Liam nodded. </p><p>“Okay. Why am I here? Why can’t I go to school? And why are we in mansion in the woods?” he frowned when Stiles started laughing. </p><p>“Okay, I don’t know how much Scott has told you already. Has he told you about Werewolves?” Liam nodded, “Well that makes the rest of the questions easier. You are here, to learn control, which is also why you can’t go back to school immediately. And we are in a Mansion in the woods, because we live here.” He placed a Sandwich in front of Liam, and smiled encouragingly at him.<br/>
</p><p>“Yes, but why do you life here?” Liam watched Stiles think about the question for a second, while he started eating. </p><p>“Well, because my ma...” he paused, “because my boyfriend owns the land. And I decided that we should live in a real House. So, we build this. And for the woods, well, we are a werewolf pack, why shouldn’t we live in the woods?” Liam giggled. “Speaking of, you get food first, because you are new, but be ready for that to change soon.” Stiles smiled at the young boy, before turning to open the fridge. </p><p>A few seconds later Isaac came into the kitchen, latching onto Stiles back, while frowning at Liam. </p><p>“Hello pup. Back from training already?” Isaac hummed, still not taking his eyes from Liam. “And where did you leave Derek?”</p><p>“Dad’s outside, talking with Scott.” He finally took his eyes off of Liam, who was very thankful for that, and looked at what Stiles was doing. “What are you making?” </p><p>“Spaghetti. You want to help?” he looked at the blonde, who nodded. “Good, then you can cut the tomatoes.” Isaac grinned and took a few tomatoes and a cutting board and got to work. </p><p>Liam watched the two older boys work, staying silent. Stiles took one look at him, and put down another cutting board, this time with garlic. </p><p>“Can you cut the garlic, please?” Liam nodded and got to work. And it was really nice, just working silently next to Isaac, while listening to Stiles humming something. Liam concentrated on the garlic, and didn’t notice when someone else came in. Isaac next to him didn’t move, but Stiles stopped humming and started giggling, and when he looked up an older man had his arms around Stiles and his chin hooked over his shoulder. </p><p>“Derek!” Stiles slapped him and Liam finally recognized the older man as Derek Hale. Yeah, he should have expected that. Derek laughed and let go of Stiles in favor of looking over to Isaac and Liam. </p><p>“So, that’s him?” Stiles nodded, returning to humming. Derek smiled at Liam and then walked over to them, ruffling Isaacs hair on the way. “We can talk after dinner. I think Erica will murder me if she doesn’t get food soon.” Stiles chuckled, but didn’t get a chance to say something, since a crash came from somewhere in the house. </p><p>Derek and Stiles froze, while Isaac started giggling. The crash followed silence, and for a moment Liam thought that nothing else would come, but then “MOM!” </p><p>Stiles let his head hang and then turned to leave the room, “Scott, I swear to god, if that was Aunt Tisha’s vase, you will be the sacrifice this Full Moon.” </p><p>Liam just gaped after him. </p><p>*****</p><p>Stiles did not in fact sacrifice Scott that full Moon, which could be because his Aunt sent him a new vase, including a Rose stem bouquet?, only days later, with a note claiming that Grandmama had known. </p><p>Whatever that meant. </p><p>Stiles seemed to know and had left to make a call to thank his aunt. When he came back, he was beaming. </p><p>“Aunt Tisha is coming to visit. She says that Uncle Gomes and Uncle Fester are very exited to meet you.” He grinned at his friends and then walked up next to Derek, who pulled him closer with an arm around his waist and smiled down at him. </p><p>“Well, I’m glad. I know that you wanted to go over the Halloween rituals with Grandmama.” </p><p>The others still looked very confused, looking at each other, while Stiles grinned up at Derek and started to hum a weird song.</p><p>“Oh, I can’t wait till their here!”</p><p> </p><p>The days leading up to the visit of Stiles family, the whole pack was on edge, since it turned out that only Derek had ever really heard of them. Not even Scott had known that Stiles had apparently a very big family. </p><p>But Stiles had more energy than ever. He bounced all over the place, trying to satisfy his need to make the House presentable. Derek just watched good naturally, laughing when Stiles gave the Teen Wolfes chores, stopping when he himself got some. </p><p>And when, <i>finally</i>, the Addams clan arrived, Stiles bounced out of the house and walked over to the group of six, all dressed in black other than the old woman, and pulled Stiles instantly into their group. </p><p>“Uncle Gomez, Uncle Fester!” the two man hugged the Teenager, before he was pulled away by his aunt. </p><p>“Oh, my sweet Sviatoslav. How have you been?” </p><p>“Aunt Morticia!” she crushed Stiles against herself, her hands wandering over his body, taking stock of his form with concerned eyes. </p><p>“So thin, that just can’t be healthy.” </p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m okay auntie. Just burning more energy.” Grandmama chuckled. </p><p>“I see, my boy, I see. You are almost there.” She stepped around her daughter, pulling his face down to her level, “Are you ready for Samhain?” he shook his head. “Yes, you are.” she stepped back, while stiles just stared after her, blinking confused. </p><p>“Okay.” He blinked again, before shaking her head, “How about we go inside? Derek is already waiting.” </p><p>He led his relatives inside and then into the living room, where Derek was just putting his book away. The Werewolf smiled at the newcomers, before pulling stiles against his side.<br/>
</p><p>“Hey.” The pale family smiled at him, before stepping forward and embrace him. </p><p>“Hello Derek. The house looks really wonderful.” Morticia claimed her place next to her husband, still looking around the room. </p><p>“Thanks, but that was all Stiles.” The Teenager in question blushed, leaning heavier into his mate’s side. Derek chuckled. </p><p>“Where are your puppies, cousin?” Wednesday looked around the room, taking in the pictures on the wall that showed her cousins new life. </p><p>“They are coming back soon.” Stiles replied vaguely. “Where are Pugsley and Pubert?” </p><p>“Oh, they are visiting Cousin Itt, with Thing.” Answered Gomez. </p><p>“I bet your father is very happy that you started using magic again.” said Wednesday in her usual detached way. </p><p>“Has never been happier.” </p><p>Gomez and Fester started laughing, while Morticia pulled her lips into a sneer. “Oh, I missed your humor dear nephew, I really have.” Wednesday rolled her eyes over her father, bored her eyes in Stiles instead. </p><p>“Oh, really?”</p><p>“Really.” Derek interrupted the intense stare off between the cousins, to tell Stiles that the pack was coming. </p><p>“Maybe you want to talk about this when there aren’t eight nosy werewolves standing outside the room.” Derek chuckled, while Stiles rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Guys, come in. I want to introduce you to my family.” Everyone turned to look at the doorway, where eight teenagers slowly came into the room, and scattered themselves around the room, always with eyes on the strangers. </p><p>Isaac sat down next to Stiles; Liam next to Derek. While the others claimed the floor and the chairs around their Alpha. </p><p>“Are you going to introduce us, Darling?” Morticia let her eyes roam over the newcomers. </p><p>“Of course, sorry aunt.” He started pointing at his friends. “These are Scott, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Jackson and Lydia. And then of course, Isaac and next to Derek is our youngest, Liam.” Gomez grinned, while Fester nodded eagerly by each name. Wednesday rolled her eyes. </p><p>“And then of course my family, my uncles Gomez and Fester, my mother’s brothers. Gomez wife, Morticia and their daughter Wednesday. And then of course Grandmama.” He had again pointed at each of them when he said their name. “Of course, there are also my Cousins Pugsley and Pubert, but they are apparently on vacation with cousin Itt.” He rolled his eyes, Wednesday followed suit.</p><p>And really, how much did this family roll their eyes? </p><p>When Wednesday was finished rolling her eyes, she started smirking. “Its nice to meet you, Stiles kids.” </p><p>Stiles threw his hands in the air. </p><p>*****</p><p>The Sheriff was the last one to find out that things had changed. </p><p>Ironically, it was on the job. </p><p> </p><p>Parrish had offered to go for him, but he had declined. He had no idea what was going on, other than people were disappearing, again. </p><p>So, he made the drive up to the new Hale mansion, hoping to speak to some of Stiles friends, who were always involved for some reason. </p><p>He knocked on the door, in lack of a doorbell to ring, and waited. A few seconds later the door opened and a blonde girl standing in the doorway and frowned at him. </p><p>“Sheriff. What are you doing here?” </p><p>John blinked at her, “Erica Reyes, right?” </p><p>“Hale, now. But sure.” She shrugged, throwing a glance into the hallway behind her. John frowned and tried to look around her. </p><p>“Since when?” she turned back around to him and frowned, but didn’t answer his question. </p><p>“Can I help you Sheriff?” </p><p>The man was taken aback, what was going on? “Yeah, I think I would like to come in.”</p><p>“No offence, Sheriff, but I don’t think anyone of us has done anything on the last few days, and we really are in the middle of something, so if you could please…” </p><p>“I don’t think I can do that, Miss… Hale. People are disappearing and I would really like to ask you guys a few questions.” He crossed his arms, when he saw that Erica was <i>really</i> invested in getting rid of him. The girl looked over her shoulder again and sighed resigned. </p><p>“Okay, but only for a few minutes.” She waved him inside, leading him through the house and then into the kitchen. “Derek. The Sheriff is here.” She threw the older man a look, and then made herself small in one corner. </p><p>“Why? Did one of you do something again?” the man hadn’t looked up yet, only raising one eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“No. We kept out of trouble, just like you guys asked.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest, lightly glaring at Derek, but John had the feeling that her attention was still on him. </p><p>“Well, what can we do for you then, Sheriff?” the younger man finally looked up, squinting at John. </p><p>“People are going missing again. I thought that sounded right up your guys alley.” He watched Derek blink and then hum in agreement. </p><p>“That does sound like something for us, but it isn’t. We have everything under control right now.” Derek shrugged, and then turned back to his book. </p><p>“Then it’s one of your weirdos Sheriff. Now if you could please leave.” Erica stood back up and started ushering, or trying to anyway, the man out of the House. He saw her stiffen, seconds before he heard a car pull up in the driveway, and she looked back to Derek, who was looking up from his book, and then from John to the direction of the door. The man blinked and then sighed.<br/>
</p><p>“Erica, could you please take care of the valuables?” the blond nodded, and walked around the kitchen, and then disappeared down the hall with a vase in her hand. </p><p>“What, have you adopted another wolf that I’m not supposed to know about?” </p><p>Derek rolled his eyes, but didn’t try to say something different, just stayed seated and waited. The door opened. </p><p>“Honey, I’m Home!” followed by giggles. John frowned at Derek, a frown that deepened when he called back, “Kitchen!” </p><p>The Sheriff tried to place the voice, for some reason, he just… couldn’t. Two pair of footsteps came down the hall, accompanied by a voice that John identified as Isaac. The two people came into the Kitchen, without registering the Sheriff, well Isaac did, and he immediately froze. </p><p>“Hey, is Parrish here? What did the kids do?” he snorted to himself, before turning around and finally seeing the Sheriff. “Dad.” </p><p> </p><p>“What…what are you doing here?” the teenager asked weakly, before sending Isaac away with a look. </p><p>“The better question is, what are you doing here?” </p><p>Stiles looked away from his father to Derek, who was still sitting at the table. “Why is he here?” </p><p>“He thought that the weird disappearances were our kind of thing. I already told him that they weren’t.” Stiles nodded. </p><p>“Okay. That’s good and well, true they aren’t. But why is he still here?” a shrug. “okay, okay.” Stiles looked back at John. “What are you still doing here?” John frowned. </p><p>“Stiles, I asked you what you were doing here?” </p><p>“None of your business.” </p><p>John blinked surprised, “I’m sorry? Stiles, I’m your father, I have a right to know why the hell my underage son is here.” </p><p>Stiles seemed to think for a moment, before sighing. The kitchen doors slammed shut. John paled. </p><p>“I thought I told you to never do that again.” Stiles flinched, pulling his arms around himself. </p><p>“And I told you that it isn’t my fault. But you still choose to hold an eight-year-old accountable for something out of anyone’s control.” He looked up to his father, not even trying to hold the violet shine of his eyes back. The Sheriff flinched, taking a step back. </p><p>“I’m going to go back to the station now, and calm down. We will talk about this when I’m home, this is not over.” He turned to leave, even though he had to walk around Stiles to actually leave the room. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Stiles was frowning, his arms still around his stomach, as if he wanted to be anywhere else. </p><p>“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” </p><p>“No, I don’t. I don’t know what home you are referring too, because your house is it definitely not. Also, what underage son are you talking about? Because it’s not me.”<br/>
</p><p>John froze, he felt the anger power through him stronger than he had felt it in a long time. He whirled around, to do…well, he wasn’t actually sure what he wanted to do.<br/>
</p><p>“What the fuck are you talking about?” </p><p>“I’m nineteen.” </p><p>Stiles was staring at him with a strange look in his eyes, that John didn’t understand. But he didn’t have much time to do that either, because apparently, Derek had heard enough. He pulled Stiles away from the door, and so also from the Sheriff, and then opened the door. </p><p>“Boyd, Jackson, if you could please show the Sheriff out?” the two boys appeared in the hall only seconds later, Boyd with his blank face and Jackson with a detached, cold look in his eyes. </p><p>“I think you have overstayed your welcome, Sheriff.” </p><p>The two boys led the man outside, without another word, and the second John stepped over the threshold, Boyd slammed to door shut. </p><p>The Sheriff stared at it for a second longer, before turning and walking to his car. On the way over, he pulled out his phone, and called Melissa on the way to the Station.</p><p>
  <i>“John?”</i>
</p><p>“Hey, Melissa. The weirdest thing just happened to me.” And then he told her everything that had just happened at the Hale House. </p><p><i>“John, I think you should just go home, and try to talk to Stiles later again.”</i> Melissa sounded weird, but John didn’t ask, instead he pulled in his own driveway.</p><p>“It’s not like I have another choice. Well, we talk later. Bye.”</p><p><i>“Bye.”</i> John sighed, before pulling out the keys and going inside. He just wanted to get something out of his car real quick, but couldn’t stop himself from opening the door to Stiles room and froze. </p><p> </p><p>It was empty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am i projecting? I might!</p><p>EDIT: Since so many people have asked for more, quick question, who do you think would be the most likely to get arrested for dumb shit and why?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>